highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane
A notoriously evil Immortal who was trapped in the cave of the Sorcerer Nakano for hundreds of years. In 1994, after escaping from his centuries-long imprisonment, he set out to eliminate Connor MacLeod and take the prize. Personal History Kane was born in Khorasan, Outer Mongolia (now modern-day Uzbekistan) in A.D. 987, according to one account. As a child, he came to idolize The Kurgan as a figure whose exploits greatly influence Kane, and propel him into becoming a marauder and warlord who devastates Mongolia and Uzbekistan. In the year 1012, while ransacking and pillaging most of Asia, Kane suffers his First Death. Reawakening as an Immortal, he is soon discovered by his first teacher, Samga, who instructs him as to his true nature, as well as the principles of The Game, before Kane takes his head. Kane also trained with another Immortal, named Uv Bukhar, following his First Death. At some point after these events, however, Kane attempted to take Bukhar’s head and Quickening, and is ultimately exiled by his teacher after failing in the endeavor. He eventually resumed his former career:warlord, and also recruited fellow Immortals Senghi Khan and Khabul Khan as his lieutenants. During the 13th century, Kane traveled from the Middle East to Asia at some point in this period, when he ultimately rode with Genghis Khan as a general approximately around the year 1220 or thereabouts. Around this same time, the Kurgan likewise offered his services to Genghis Khan in Mongolia. While there, he encountered Kane, and the two Immortals surprisingly developed a mutual respect for one another. In 1226, Kane became the leading general in the army when the Kurgan decided to return to The Game full time. Prior to Genghis Khan’s assault upon the Tangut tribe in Mongolia, he left the Khan’s service as a general, turning full command over to Kane, who was honored by the gesture. Kane eventually left the service of Genghis Khan and set out on his own, seeking power and the means to win The Game. Khabul Khan and Senghi Khan accompanied him in his travels as Immortal marauders, terrorizing the known world, and becoming stronger and stronger by the day. Roughly around the year 1394, Kane studied under the Immortal sorcerer Nakano in Japan. He later betrayed Nakano, and tried to take Nakano's head to gain his magic and powers of illusion, but Nakano defeated him. Kane then left, promising to return someday for his revenge. Disaster at Niri In the year 1594, Kane and his Immortal henchmen learnt of the travels of Connor MacLeod (known to them as “the Highlander”) in the Far East during their concurrent search for the Sorcerer Nakano, possibly tracking Connor to Mount Niri in Japan, Nakano’s shrine. There, Kane and his henchman confronted MacLeod and Nakano, injuring Connor and taking his former mentor's head and Quickening (and powers of of Illusion). The Quickening, however, also brought down the entire mountain, where Connor MacLeod narrowly escaped when Kane and his henchmen were trapped for the next four hundred years beneath the collapse. Escape and the Final Dimension Four hundred years after the destruction of Mount Niri, an archaeological expedition excavating the ruins of Nakano's ancient shrine unwittingly unleashed Kane and his henchmen, who killed a security guard, with Kane sending follower Khabul Khan to New York City in search of Connor MacLeod, while Kane moments later took the head and Quickening of his other acolyte, Senghi Khan. Following the defeat of Khabul at the hands of the Highlander, Kane teleported to New York, where he kidnapped MacLeod's adopted son, John MacLeod, and threatened his girlfriend Alex Johnson, drawing Connor out for a final confrontation at a heavy industrial plant. During the battle, Kane successfully employed several techniques of Illusion against MacLeod, but the Highlander ultimately prevailed, beheading Kane and ending his reign of terror forever. Personality Kane was base and corrupt like many evil Immortals, reveling in savagery and carnage. His mannerisms mirrored many of the traits exhibited by Connor MacLeod's main nemesis, The Kurgan. Fighting Style Kane was ruthless in his combat techniques, and was not above sending his minions before him to do his dirty work, prior to stepping in and finishing things himself. He was trained in the use of the katana, and both Kane and his warriors carried multiple blades to fight with. He could also throw his katanas or any other bladed object at opponents with devastating accuracy. After taking the head of Nakano, Kane learned the power of Illusion from the ancient master's Quickening, and became able to project images, and also to disguise himself as other people. Gallery File:PirecedNipples.jpg| File:KaneBlade.jpg| DualWielding.png| References Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Antagonists (Movie) Category:Beheaded by Connor MacLeod